This invention is directed to the body support surfaces of outdoor furniture, such as hammock beds, hammock pillows and rocker seats. The invention uses quilted fabric strips, interwoven in a basket weave pattern to create a soft and relatively smooth surface, which is flexible and porous.
The original and classic hammock was essentially a sheet of canvas suspended between two supports. A stretched sheet of canvas has little capacity to flex; so lying on such a canvas hammock was as comfortable as lying on a sheet of plywood sagging towards the middle. Furthermore, canvas quickly deteriorates when subjected to outdoor conditions in which hammocks are most often used. The fibers quickly weaken and rips begin to occur.
Currently a popular alternative to the canvas hammock, is a hammock comprised of netting, which readily flexes to accommodate the shape of the person lying on it. The most common of such hammocks is formed of rope netting. Its surface comprises a network of ropes extending between two wooden spreader bars. The spreader bars help to maintain the rope network in an extended position thereby providing a more or less horizontal surface to support a body.
Rope hammocks remedy some shortcomings of canvas hammocks. They are readily flexible and made of polyester fibers which are weather resistant. However, a rope hammock by its nature is a network of ropes with substantial empty spaces between. The ropes do all of the supporting; the spaces between them provide the flexibility. Because the ropes do all of the supporting, and because they are rough and abrasive, there is often some discomfort to the user. The rough ropes dig into the bodies of the users, particularly those who are lightly clad.
It is, accordingly, an object of this invention to provide an improved hammock that has all of the advantages of a rope netting hammock, but also have a smooth and soft surface.
Applicant is aware of no prior art that directly relates to or anticipates this invention.